


Percico Boyfriend- Songfic (Best Coast) Modern AU

by LizzyMazushi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMazushi/pseuds/LizzyMazushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth are the 'perfect couple.' Percy loves Annabeth very much but it might not be the same for her. Annabeth is hiding a secret from Percy that could ruin their relationship!</p><p>Nico always loved Percy and watched him from afar. He didn't want his feelings coming out so he always kept his distance from Percy. Percy attempts to be friend's with Nico, and Nico lets him. He sees Annabeth is hiding something from Percy.</p><p>Could what Annabeth be hiding let Nico get his chance with his 'prince' or just make things worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wish he was my B O Y F R I E N D

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfiction that I've posted, so criticism is appreciated! I hope you enjoy the story!  
> Thank you! ^~^
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story~
> 
> NOTICE: Things are going on atm, so there will only be a chapter every week or two, sorry.

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

There was once a boy who went by the name Nico Di Angelo. This boy had shaggy black hair and olive skin that went with his dark colored eyes, his main type of clothing was black t-shirts and black skinny jeans, which had a small, silver chain bet attached to it. He was mainly recognized by his aviator jacket that he wore all the time.

 

At this moment Nico was only standing a few feet back from his crush of, well, a very long time. He was watching from afar the perfect couple, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. No, Annabeth wasn't the one Nico liked... It was Percy. Nico would give anything to be able to run his fingers through his jet black hair, staring right into those beautiful sea-green eyes. This boy was very fit, muscular and lean.

 

Nico watched as the love of his life take the girl's hand. His _girlfriend._ The girl beside of Percy had curly, golden blonde hair. She was tall and very fit, as well as athletic. Some describe her eyes to be an intense shade of gray, always with the look as if she was thinking of a million things all at once. She had the look of a typical California girl, just with a natural tan.

 

Nico resented this girl. Why? She had the boy of his _dreams!_  He was suppose to be the one that Percy was holding, not her! 

 

The boy kept thinking negatively of the girl until his thoughts were disrupted by his best friend, Jason Grace. Jason was a blonde himself, who had electric blue eyes. Out of most people Nico knew, Jason's hair was very tidy. He did have a scar at the corner of his lip, from where he had tried eating a stapler when he had been younger. He mainly wore any kind of purple t-shirt and blue jeans, because purple and blue were his favorite colors. He was athletically built, with muscular, tanned arms. 

 

If someone was to look at the two boys, they would notice Jason was the taller of the two and that they were complete _opposites._

 

"I see you are watching those two again, hm?" Nico snorted at the other boy, "No." Jason smiled and ruffles his hair, "Suuuure you weren't. You were so checking out that Percy booty!" Nico blushed and retorted back, "Shut your trap, Superman." Jason sat him and Nico down and just watched the 'perfect couple' walk along. 

 

After the two boys sat in silence for a few moments, Nico couldn't help the worlds that soon came out of his mouth, "I wish he was my boyfriend..." Jason sighed and crossed his arms, as if he was thinking. He hated seeing any of his friends like this, especially Nico, since he considered the younger male his brother. As he re-looked over at the 'perfect couple' he noticed that Percy had been looking over at the two of them. Jason thought it was for the best that Percy spoke to Nico, so he motioned the other boy over. 

 

Percy came over, Annabeth following right behind him. _'Ugh... why her?'_ Nico couldn't help but try to walk away, but, Percy noticed his attempt and grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him back. "Nico, why do you walk off each time I come around? Have I done something that a don't know about?" A growl escaped from Nico's lisp, "Let go of me!" He pulled away from the other boy and ran off, Jason shaking his head, "Poor Nico..." 

 

Soon the bell had rung signaling that it was lunch time. Nico went through the lunch line like he does everyday, grabbing his tray and sitting outside, away from everything and everyone. "Hey, Nico." He turned around and was face to face with a certain sea-green eyed boy. "Percy, what do you want?" Percy just smiled slightly at him, "I see you always alone and I hate seeing that. Let me just sit with you." Nico growled, now wasn't really the time to sit with him, but, he had given into the pleading face of his adorable prince. 

 

The two boys sat there eating in silence, until Jason had appeared. "Hey you two! Getting along?" He nudged Nico playfully as he sent a death glare to Jason. "Jason..." Jason backed off and laughed nervously, "Please don't hurt me, Di Angelo." Nico gave out a sigh and got up, about to leave. Once he begun to walk away he felt someone grab ahold of his wrist. "Nico... Please don't leave?" He looked at Percy and shook his head, running off from the one he loved. 

 

~~~~* Percy's POV *~~~~

 

Percy had no idea how much it hurt Nico to be near him, especially when he was around Annabeth. "Jason... why does Nico hate me so much?" The blonde flinched slightly, "It's... It's not my place to tell you, but, I will let you know this much; he doesn't hate you." Jason ran off, leaving Percy to just stand there, being confused. 

 

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" The sound of his girlfriend's cheerful voice had brought him back into reality, he smiled widely at her, "Hey Wise Girl." Annabeth giggled and begun playing with the boy's hair. "You looked like you were lost in thought... What was it about?" Percy sighed, "Just... It's Nico. Whenever I'm near or both of us are near, he doesn't want to be around. It's like he hates me!" The blonde girl just sighed, "Just try getting him alone, corner him and get your point across to him about how you feel. Now, I've gotta go meet Piper. I'll see you later! Good luck with Nico!" With that, she kissed the boy's cheek and ran off. 

 

When the bell rung to signal that it was time for lunch to end and to go on to the last class for the day. He took the tray of food he hadn't ate and threw it away. He had Nico in his last class, to he would corner him then. He walked as fast as he could to class and took the seat closest to Nico that wasn't taken. He watched as Nico walked in the classroom, taking the seat two in front of him. 

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

Nico could feel the stares. He looked behind him once during the teachers lecture and saw Percy sitting there, staring at him like he was going to pounce him. He shakes his head and gets rid of the thought and turns around, going back to taking notes, but his mind has other things in mind. During the class period, he let his fantasies of him and Percy that he hadn't realized that the bell rung. Nico had a whole weekend at him all to himself. Like every other weekend.

 

He begun to put his stuff into his bag when Percy had walked up to him. "Hey Nico. I've decided that I'm going to throw a party this weekend, want to come?" Deep down Nico wanted to go but he knew if he went, something would happen and he'd end up admitting his feelings. Percy noticed Nico's hesitation and frowned, "If you come to this party, I promise I will make sure no one will make you do something that you aren't wanting to do." Nico just stood there, then nodded. "Fine Percy, I'll go to your stupid party." 

 

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

Percy couldn't stop himself from smiling. He walked off, feeling proud of himself for having finally gotten Nico to speak to him and get him to come over to his house!!  _'Maybe I can finally build a friendship with him!'_


	2. I'd love him till the very E N D

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

On the way home, Nico couldn't stop thinking about how Percy asked HIM to come to his party. _'Why would he ask me? Out of all people..'_  

 

He stood in front of his house door and sighed, taking out his key and unlocking the house. As he walked in, he turned on the lights to the room he had walked to. The living room. He looked at the now gray colored walls and shook his head. He was actually really poor. His mother had died shortly after she had given birth to him, leaving him and his older sister Bianca. A few years ago, Bianca had just suddenly disappeared. No trace of her whatsoever. It was like she never existed.

 

So that meant Nico lived alone. He did well for himself. He had all the furniture he'd need and all the food to keep him going for a while. The house he lived in had actually been his family for a long time. Generation after generation. The house was still in pretty good shape, he just kept it dark all the time. 

 

Nico walked around aimlessly in the empty-like house. He walked by the room that would be considered Bianca's room if she was still there. He went on to heading to his mother's old room. Since she died, him and his sister haven't went in there. It stayed like it was. The walls were a fiery redish-orange. The bed was still pushed up right to the window. His mother had always loved sitting at the window and just looking out at the scene. Now, there was a building right in the way of the window. 

 

Nico sighed and decided to head up stairs; to his room. His room could be considered dark. He had a normal bed in the center of his room. The sheets were black. His curtains were black. He had a bookshelf near his closet, only full of books about the dead. His walls had been painted black, by no one other, then himself. He had a flatscreen TV on a TV stand, a few feet away from his bed. He rarely watched it though.

 

Everything Nico had was basically black. He went back and painted most the house black, other then the parts of the house that his mother and sister could be found mostly in. 

 

Nico placed his book bag down beside his bed and stretched. He headed back downstairs and went straight to the kitchen. He took an apple out of a bowl he had on the kitchen table and took a bite out of it. 

 

As he sat at the table and begun to chomp down onto the apple, his phone begun vibrating. Having a phone really irritated him but Jason had insisted on it, so, he gave in. He never used it much and he told Jason to never text/call him unless it was an emergency, so he was quit startled when his phone begun to vibrate. 

 

He immediately fished it out of his pocket and took it, he had gotten a text from Jason. 

 

_'To: Nico_

 

_Nico! This might not exactly be an emergency... but, I heard about you going to Percy's party! Congrats dude! I just wanted to say that I'm going to be out of town this weekend so I won't be there. If anything happens just text me and I'll reply back to you when I can! If you can, enjoy your. ;P See ya, bro!_

_\- Jason'_

 

 _'WHAT?! JASON IS GOING OUT OF TOWN AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!'_  Nico had spit out the piece of apple in his mouth in disgust, he wasn't so hungry now. He got up and started pacing the kitchen,  _'What do I do? Should I still go or tell Percy I can't go? UGH! Then he will be disappointed and I don't want him being disappointed. Looks like I have no choice, I'll just have to go without Jason whether I like it or not.'_

 

 

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

 

Percy was in the store looking for things to get for the party. He walked down many rows, looking for what he knew the others liked. As he was shopping, he stopped. He realized he had no idea what Nico liked! He wrecked his brain to try and remember if Nico ever told him what kind of foods he liked. Nothing came up.  _'Come on Percy! You've got to think of something! This might be your only chance to really get to spend some time with the guy.'_ He nodded with himself and just got foods that he thought the younger boy might like. 

 

Then it hit him. He should ask Jason! He took out his phone and shot Jason a quick text, asking if he knew what kinds of food Nico enjoyed best. 

 

As he was walking around looking for some drinks, his phone beeped, 

 

_'To: Percy_

 

_Sorry dude, can't help you out much. He doesn't talk about what he likes or what he doesn't like... He has told me before he likes sweet things though! Got a real sweet tooth if you ask me. Send me some pics of the party man. OH, yeah, I won't be there btw!_

 

_\- Jason'_

 

Percy smiled at thinking of the boy enjoying sweets. It was just hard to see and it did seem a little.... cute. 

 

He shakes his head,  _'Cute?! Percy! What is up with you? Siiiigh. Maybe I just need to get home fast and go to bed.'_

 

The male walked up to a self-check out line. Once he gotten everything paid for he went straight home, thinking of all the good things that will come out of this party, though he didn't know what was really going to be set out ahead of him. 

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

Nico had stopped pacing and decided to take a shower. As he stood there, he couldn't help but think of many ways that this party could go wrong just by him showing up. He didn't want anyone to think he was weird if he just stood off to the side, not really socializing. The water begun turning cold so he turned it off and got out. In the middle of changing he heard his phone going off, the second time this day! 

 

_'To: Nico_

 

_Nico my man! I know you won't say anything back to this but while at the party, maybe you should consider letting him in and becoming your friend. I don't know. It might help out with your feelings. If you get 'em, then he can be your sea prince forever. ;)_

 

_-Jason'_

 

Nico let out an angered sigh and replied back instantly, 

 

_'To: Blonde_

 

_No. I refuse to let anyone in. Especially Percy. If we became friends I might end up confessing. He would reject me, he wouldn't even come near me anymore. I can't deal with that. He is with Annabeth anyways, they are the 'perfect couple.' Nothing can ever come in between their relationship. You should know this. I decided I was just going to stick to the side this whole time. I'll tell you if anything happens. Just don't expect anything._

 

_\- Nico.'_

 

After sending the text he quickly ran up to his room and put his phone on the desk, right beside his bed. He checked the time on the clock. Only 11:50. ' _Wow. The day sure went by when your pacing.'_ The teen couldn't help but chuckle at his own thought. 

 

Nico laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling for about twenty minutes before his phone went off. 

 

_'To: Nico_

 

_Stop worrying about everything! Hey! You are beginning to reply back! Please just try and socialize with ONE person. And Annabeth? Don't worry about her. I think there are things behind the scenes we don't know about. I'm sure he wouldn't be disgusted by you. He'll understand. Anyways, it's about One in the morning here, so goodnight Nico Neeks!_

 

_\- Jason'_

 

Nico sighed and responded back, saying night. He was nervous. He never really went to a party before, so going to this one was making him extremely nervous. Nico looked at the clock, it was now 12:30. He spent 40 minutes just thinking of things that could/would go wrong tomorrow. Not messing this up was his main goal in the whole situation. 

 

He gotten under his covers and rolled onto his side. He closed his eyes. 

 

Sooner or later he reopened them, he looked at the clock and sighed. It had only been about thirty minutes since he last check the time. He could tell that tonight would be a sleepless night for him. 

 

He was awake for a while, though he had soon passed out, right before he had, he only had one thought,  _'Don't screw this up for yourself Nico.'_

 

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

 

When Percy got home with all the stuff that night, it was only 8:27. He looked around at his house. It was a mess! It was covered in his clothes and empty snack bags! He rubbed his forehead in frustration and got to work. 

 

When he was done, he could actually see his rugged floor again! His rugged floor was the color of the sea... Well, the whole house was a sea-green color except for the outside! He really loved those colors. They were always his favorite and he loved the sea. He always loved the sea growing up. He used to live real close to the sea. Back then it had just been him and his mother. His father was never around when he grew up. Soon his mother had gotten married to a man named Gabe, he always drunk, gambled, and treated him and his mother badly. He remembered hating Gabe. He was glad that his mother and Gabe divorced. A few years ago, his mother actually gotten married to a good guy. He was happy for her. 

 

Growing up, he always had to switch schools. He was a 'problem' child. His teachers hated him and he never did anything bad. All he did was stand up for others, that's all he did. he had done nothing wrong! 

 

He shook himself out of his thoughts, he changed into his best night time clothes and got in bed. 

 

 _'I just can't wait till tomorrow.'_ and he dozed off to sleep. 


	3. But instead he is just a F R I E N D

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

 

Percy had woken up around 10 in the morning. He sat up in his bed, looking around in his room and then smiled,  _'Oh yeah, the party is today!'_ He got up quickly and put some random t-shirt and blue shorts on and ran out the door. He ran all the way to the first person's house he could think of,  _Nico's._

 

Percy never been to the boy's house but he has seen the boy go into the same house everyday. It's not like Percy was a stalker or anything, just, he didn't like the bus and his house is in the same direction as Nico's. So he tends to sometimes see Nico up ahead of him. He never tried striking up conversation with the younger teen because Annabeth always walked with him so he mainly concentrated on her and what she was talking about. 

 

He soon realized he was standing in front of Nico's house. He took a deep breath and walked up to the door. He knocked,  _Knock, Knock, Knock._ No answer. He knew the male wouldn't be out doing something since Jason wasn't in town for the weekend. Out of curiosity and a bit of paranoia, Percy walked on into the house. As he looked around, he noticed half the house was black and the other half was bright colors. On the walls he saw pictures of Nico and two girls. _'This older women, was this his mother? If so, then who is the girl beside him? Nico never spoke of having siblings before.'_ Percy stared at the pictures and then made his way upstairs, looking around for the younger male. 

 

"Nico!" He kept shouting out. He never got a reply. He kept walking through the house, "This isn't funny Di Angelo!" As Percy kept searching the house, he ended up going into a room that was left open. He noticed a bed in the middle of the room and saw a bing lump formed on it. "Nico..?" He walked closer to the bed, as he reached out his hand to pull the covers back, a bundle of messed up, wild hair that was connected to an adorably mad Nico had sat up. "Whaaaaaaat...?" 

 

Without thinking, Percy had pulled Nico into a tight hug. "I got so worried." He could feel the other male tense up at the contact, but it didn't bother him. He knew Nico wasn't much of a touchy person. What surprised him was that Nico hugged him back! "Why were you worried...? Why are you even at my house, Perce?" He just chuckled and ruffled the others hair. "I wanted to come see you, if you wanted to hang out and help with setting up for the party?" He watched as Nico rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, in the most cutest way ever! 

 

 _'Wait, cute?'_ He shook his head, "So... will you?" Nico just nodded at him. 

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

Nico doesn't know what made him say yes but he just did. He got up and then as he was taking off his shirt, he stopped himself and begun blushing crazy. "P-Percy, can you please turn around..?" He noticed Percy's questioning look but appreciated that he turned around. He changed into his most comfortable black jeans and a black Tee.

 

"Well, lead the way then Jackson." He followed right behind his 'prince' as they walked to the house. 

 

When they had gotten to Percy's house, Nico couldn't help but never noticing that the two lived so close to each other! He looked down but then back up at Percy. He was looking right in those dazzling eyes. "W-well lets get started." The two begun on preparing for the party that would be coming up within the next few hours.

 

\---------------

 

It was about 8:30. Nico and Percy were finished and people were just starting to come to the party. It wasn't long till Percy's house started getting suffocated with other people.

 

Nico watched from a corner as the others begun drinking, then Jason's words begun going through his head,  _'At least socialize with one person!'_ So, the young male took a deep breathe and headed through the crowd of people. Everyone else was drinking so he might as well join in on that. 

 

He grabbed himself some drinks, begun chatting up people he never knew who were there. 

 

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

 

Percy was just walking through the crowd of people, making small chat with some of the people he walked by. As he was walking through, his eyes landed on Nico. He was watching the younger boy chatting with some other guy. The guy was a redhead, who wore a red jacket and red colored pants. Weird. There was a a slight ache in Percy's chest, but he just brushed it off. He was just happy that Nico was making contact with people. 

 

Truthfully, Percy always worried about Nico. He had always been a loner since the moment Percy met him, so this was a good change. He saw the boy smile and Percy could have swore his heart did a cart wheel. It's rare to see Nico smile, or even talk to people. This was going fast. 

 

As he looked closer, he noticed Nico had been drinking many drinks and was maybe intoxicated. Before he could go into anymore thoughts about it, he had been pulled into a tight hug from no other then his girlfriend, Annabeth.

 

"Hey wise girl, what's up? I thought you wouldn't be able to come because you were going to spend time with your father?" He watched as Annabeth shook her head sadly, "No," she muttered, "He got busy. He said we would have to do our plans next weekend. So, I came by! Nice party you got going on, seaweed brain." The girl giggled and pecked a kiss on his lips. 

 

Soon their friend, Piper McLean had walked up to the two, clearing her throat. Annabeth pulled away from him, blushing. "Sorry Pipes." Piper and Annabeth were really close. They were as close as any two people could get, so it made Percy jealous. He wish he could have a close best friend like that. Piper is of Cherokee descent, with dark tanned skin, chocolate-brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided down on the sides,and eyes that would change from brown to blue to green. She gained a lot of attention from people, even if she wasn't trying. Her and Percy weren't close but he thought of her as a good person, since his girlfriend trusted her so much. 

 

He let the two girls go on with their conversation, leaving him to go back to looking around to check on Nico. When he looked at the spot he saw the two at, he noticed they weren't there. That sent a red flag off in his head. He looked around everywhere, till he noticed the redhead dragging an intoxicated Nico outside the door. He begun running in the direction, ignoring the shouts of,  _"PERCY!"_  behind him. All he could think of was what that redhead might do to Nico. 

 

As he got outside, he looked around, panicked. He lost them.  _'Shit!'_ He didn't see any cars going in his direction, or leaving in the direction from his house. All he thought to do was run. Run until he found Nico Di Angelo.

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

Nico didn't know why but he let the redhead pull him out of the house. He knew that he had to much to drink, but he just didn't care. He knew he was intoxicated, so did the redhead. The redhead made his motives clear, and Nico just wanted to have a bit of fun for a while. The two walked for a while till the redhead pulled them into an alleyway. He had been pushed up against the wall by the guy he didn't even know. 

 

He felt passionate, wet kisses trail down his next. The boy had started to kiss Nico's sweet spot, making him whimper. The male begun to take Nico's shirt off, pressing their lips together. Their lips were in perfect sync together, the boy tasted nice. He tasted just like milk chocolate. One of the things Nico liked. 

 

As they begun to strip each other of their clothing, the redhead had been punched to the ground. "Nico!!" Nico looked at where he heard his named called. There stood the person that just  _had_ to ruin his fun.

 

"Whaaaaaaaatt...?" He felt Percy place his hands on his shoulders. "Are you OK?" He looked up at the older male and nodded, a blush forming on his face. "Are you sure... Your face is bright red..." Nico wasn't in his right state of mind. His arms wrapped around Percy's neck. He brought his face closer to Percy's, connecting their lips together. On the inside he was yelling at himself for doing this, but, he couldn't help it. Percy tasted just like the sea. Salty. He loved this boy so damned much. It hurt that he couldn't have him. 

 

He broke the kiss, his and Percy's face flushed. Nico started to try and apologize but Percy stopped him, laughing. "Neeks, you are so intoxicated man! Ahaha! Even though you are drunk, I don't think you need to go off and let your hormones get to you. Considering I've just knocked a guy out over you."  _'He thinks I'm just that intoxicated. Looks like I can get away with this... for now.'_ "We should get you home." Nico didn't respond, instead he just nodded. 

 

As Percy trudged Nico along to his house, he couldn't think of how soft Percy's lips were. He would do anything to feel them pressed up against his just one more time! 

 

He trailed off from Percy, "I can go all the way home myself, you can go back now." Percy just stared at him like he said the most stupidest thing on the planet. "No, Nico. You are intoxicated, and I need to make sure you make it home safely! If I didn't take you home, then I would just worry about if you had made it safely to your house. So, no chances!" He nudged his shoulder and begun running to Nico's house.

 

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

 

When Nico kissed him, he was surprised. Not that he was complaining. Having Nico kiss him just made him feel butterflies. He knew the younger male was intoxicated and not in his right mind. He knew Nico had no interest in him whatsoever. He did enjoy the kiss though, he couldn't lie. Having someone kiss him never felt so good. Not even with Annabeth. 

 

When he saw Nico with that redhead in the alley, fury was the only thing he felt. He just couldn't stand the sight of another guy kissing Nico and he didn't know why. It was Nico's life. Not his. 

 

The moment when Nico kissed him stayed on his mind the whole walk to Nico's house. He just couldn't shrug off the memory of Nico's kiss. Nico was adorable, and Percy did have one thought earlier that day about how Nico's lips might taste. He tasted like candy. Peppermint candy. 

 

When they reached the house, Percy made sure to walk Nico in, and place him in his bed himself. "I'll go get you some water." As he walked down the stairs, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water. As he was returning to his room, he had knocked into something. A picture had fallen down. Percy placed the glass of water down and picked up the picture and noticed it was of him! Well, more of him, Jason, and Nico. He didn't know why Nico kept the picture but he was happy. 

 

He put the picture back and took the glass upstairs. As he walked into Nico's room, he noticed the boy had already fallen asleep. He placed the water on the desk beside the bed, sitting on the bed and covering the younger teen up. He smiled to himself. He wish he could have more moments like this with Nico. He honestly enjoyed his day with Nico. He got to know him better and he even told Nico some things he hasn't even told anyone else, especially Annabeth. 

 

"I'll be a better friend towards you, Neeks. Till the very end."

 

He kissed the boy's forehead and walked out.

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

What Percy didn't know was that Nico was awake.  _'Friend.'_ That word wounded him so much. He didn't want to just be friends with Percy. He wanted more! He wanted to be with the older male! It's not Percy's fault that he was straight.  _'If being friends with him is as close as I can get to him, then so be it.'_ "Yeah... Just friends.."


	4. There's nothing worse than sitting all alone at H O M E

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

Nico wasn't wanting to wake up. The sound of his phone ringing had woken him up. He picked up the phone and noticed Jason had texted him. Great. 

 

_'To: Nico_

 

_Neeks!!! I met this guy here who is wonderful. Turns out he's been planning on moving in our area and was looking for schools to enter. Do you want me to tell him to enroll in our school? He's bisexual and maybe you two can hit it off. c;_

 

_-Jason'_

 

Nico let out an irritated sigh.

 

_'To: Blonde_

 

_No Jason. I'm not interest. The only one I got eyes for is Percy. I don't want another guy. I've tried. I can't move on from him. I have no interest in other people. Last night I kissed him. I was intoxicated, but he thinks I was completely wasted. I feel so stupid. He brought me home and put me to bed and said he would try to be a better friend.... till the end. That hurts, Jason._

 

_-Nico'_

 

Nico placed his phone down on his desk. He wasn't ready to have the conversation with Jason. Though he knew when Jason came back later that day he would be all over him about it. 

 

He got off his bed and went downstairs. He was still in the clothes he was in yesterday, so he was still wearing his shoes.  _'I can't believe he didn't think of taking my own shoes off..'_ He walked out of the house and noticed it was cloudy, so he went for a walk. 

 

He didn't like it when the sun was out, it just wasn't his thing. He liked days like this. It reminded him of how most people didn't want him around. No one comes out on days like this. 

 

He walked on around the neighborhood, as he begun approaching Percy's house he stopped in his tracks. He kind of didn't want to go by Percy's house, but he had to if he was to go through the whole neighborhood for his walk. He took in a deep breath and started walking again. Just as soon as he was almost completely pass the house, Percy just  _HAD_ to come out.

 

"Nico?" Nico turned his head slowly to stare at Percy, "Yes, Perce?" He stood there, frozen in place. "What's up?" He looked at the older male in hesitation, "Walking... you?" "Oh, I'm heading towards Annabeth's!" There went a punch in the gut. "Oh.. Well, I hope you two have fun." Percy walked up to Nico and patted his head, "I don't know. She seems to be busy a lot more then she used to. She might end up having to leave while I'm there for something important." Nico couldn't help but hope that she would have to leave. He couldn't bring himself to think of the things that her and  _his_ Percy would do. 

 

Nico pushed his hand away playfully, "You should be going then, Perce." Percy nodded, "Cya then!" He just nodded his head as he watched the male run off. 

 

He continued his walk, looking down at the ground as he walked. He really had wanted to avoid seeing Percy today but they already made contact. Now it would just make it harder to ignore him since he spoke to him. He gritted his teeth, clenched his fist, and begun to walk faster. Before he realized it, he was back at his house. He stood there, thinking about the kiss, Percy being with Annabeth. Warm tears begun to roll down his cheeks. He tried choking back a sob, but failed. He sat on his front porch, sobbing. His face red from the crying. 

 

Nico started to finally calm down. He looked up as he got up and saw Jason looming over him. "Jason!?" The blonde nodded, "Yeah. I've been here for the whole crying festival. You never show any emotion, so seeing you cry is rare and holding it all in is bad, so I had let you cry. Sometimes its healthy for you." Nico looked dumbfound. He then shook his head and took the blonde's hand and dragged him inside of the house, all the way up to his bedroom. 

 

"We need to talk." Jason just snorted, as if to say,  _'Duh! That's why I'm here in the first place!'_ "Speak your mind then, Neeks." 

 

He started talking. He went into detail about everything. Which surprised him, he usually never spoke about things like this. Jason just made him feel that comfortable. When he got done speaking, he was crying again. It did actually feel good to get it off of his chest. 

 

Jason put his arms around his shoulders and begun to hum a song Nico's mother used to hum to him as he was going to sleep. He taught it to Jason, and Jason hums it whenever he is distressed. Soon he fell into a deep slumber, Jason still humming and holding him close.

 

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

 

Percy stood in front of the gray colored house. Something about being at Annabeth's made him feel guilty. He wasn't sure why. 

 

He walked up to the front door, and before he could knock the door was already opening. "Percy!" Annabeth hugged him and let go just as quick as she hugged him, "Come in." He walked in behind the girl. She led him to his room and sat on the bed and patted for Percy to sit down beside her. He did so. "So... Percy... What do you want to do?" Percy was shocked to hear that come from Annabeth, there was something she always wanted to do! "Just sit here, watch a movie maybe?" The blonde girl nodded and went and put a movie in. She laid back on her bed, Percy tried to cuddle up to her but she pushed him away. "Watch the movie Percy. It was your idea." He pouted.

 

Half way through the movie, Annabeth's phone begun to ring. She paused the movie and picked up. "Hello? Oh, Piper! I'm here with Percy, what's up? .... Mhm hm, Alright.. I'll be there soon." She hung up and looked at Percy with a saddened look. "I'm sorry seaweed brain, I've got to go. It's important." Percy just nodded. "Alright." The girl got up, and pulled on her shoes, running out. Not even muttering a goodbye, or even kissing him.

 

He was used to her always leaving, but she usually said goodbye or kissed him first. This was strange. It didn't feel right. Most the time these important things had involved Piper. So, he got curious. He didn't ever get told if something happened. If he tries to talk about it with his girlfriend, she just blows it off. It started to irritate him a bit. He decided he would go hang out with Nico. 

 

~~~~* Jason's POV. *~~~~

 

Jason still had Nico in his arms when he heard the door knock. He laid Nico gently down on the bed, got up, and headed to the door. When he opened the door he was face to face with Percy Jackson, "Hey! What's up Aquaman?" He notice the black haired boy grin ever so slightly, "No problem, Superman." They both couldn't help busting out laughing. "Anyways, why are you here Percy?" He saw the other male look down at his feet, "I wanted to come hang out."

 

This made Jason smile inside and out. "He's asleep, but please, come in. We can play his PS4 while we wait for him to wake up." Percy smiled and walked in. They went up to the sleeping boy's room. 

 

Jason set everything up and within a few minutes the two were arguing over who would win. Jason had dropped his controller when he  _felt_ Nico wake up. He looked behind himself and grinned, "Evening sleepy head." He smiled as the younger teen glared at him. "You've got a guest." He watched as Nico's eyes wandered over to Percy and got wide. "Why is he in here?" "I let him in." Jason said proudly. Nico sighed. "What do you need Jackson?" Percy flinched, "I just wanted to hang out." Jason felt Nico staring Percy down. He better start thinking of a plan, or Nico might try and make Percy leave. 

 

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

 

Percy looked down at the floor, feeling Nico's cold stares. Yesterday they had been fine and this morning as well. Now he just seems so pissed off that he exist. "I-I can leave if you want me to." Nico was about to open his moth but got stopped by Jason, "I think we should go swimming!" He looked at Jason funny, it looked like it was going to rain, so why would he suggest that? "Sure." Nico was the one who answered. It shocked Percy, Nico never seemed to like swimming. He got up and smiled at the taller blonde and the younger male. "Then lets go!" 

 

The three boys went to each other's houses to get their swimming trunks. After they went to Jason's to get his, they all headed towards the public pool. On the way to the pool, the sun came out, shining. Percy could feel Nico's distaste. When they got there, they walked into the locker room and changed. They all met up at the pool that at the far right. Jason was the first one to go, Nico second. The boy just stood at the age of the pool, watching Nico. For some reason the water on his skin seems so cute, in a weird way. His hair was so shiny-like in the water. Percy smirked. He jumped in and begun to splash water at the other two boys. 

 

For hours they spent in the water. Time had went by before Percy could realize.  _'This sure was fun. I hope I can do this with Nico again. He seemed to have really enjoyed himself.'_ He smiled at no one in particular. Nico was standing on the side of the pool, dripping wet. Percy watched as the water droplets rolled down Nico's body. A blush formed. He found it very.... attractive. 

 

He shook it from his head and ran to a changing room, getting back into his original clothes. As he walked out, Jason was waiting while Nico was still changing. "Percy, I need to talk to you." Percy nodded, walking over to the blonde. Jason grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, "If you EVER hurt Nico, I will make sure you pay the consequences, you hear, Jackson?" He didn't understand but he could tell the other male meant it. He nodded his head. "U-Understood." Jason smiled and let Percy go, "I'm just messing with you man!" Percy let out a sigh of relief, though a part of him believed that he meant it. 

 

When it was just Percy and Nico, they walked home in silent. Half way on the walk home, Nico started speaking. "Hey, Perce..." He looked over at the younger one, "Yeah, Neeks?" There was silence. "Why are you hanging around me so much now?" The question took him by surprise. "Well, I want us to get to know each other better! I want us to be good friends. Is that wrong?" Nico shook his head. "No, I just wanted to know. That's all." 

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

Nico couldn't believe he finally asked Percy the question thats been on his mind for so long. He felt better to at least have gotten it off his chest. When they got to his house, he quickly hugged Percy and told him goodbye. He ran up to his room, climbing on his bed and sitting at the head of it. He hugged his knees close and sat his head down. Him, alone in the big empty house, like always. 

 

Alone.... So alone... 


	5. And waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting by the P H O N E

~~~~* Annabeth's POV. *~~~~

 

When Annabeth had left without telling Percy bye, she did feel bad. It's just.. Piper meant more to her then Percy. 

 

When she arrived at the girl's house, she just walked on in, up to Piper's room. The brunette was laying on her bed, with just her bra and panties on and smirked over at Annabeth, "It's about time! You kept me waiting." Piper had pouted.

 

Annabeth just smiled and got on the bed beside her, "I'm sorry. I left right away. I was just lost in thought, sorry." "About Percy?" The brunette was clearly unhappy but didn't want to upset the blonde female. She nodded slowly, "Then... We shouldn't keep seeing each other." She panicked. "No, Piper! That's not what I meant... I just don't know how to tell Percy. It'd hurt him." Piper brought her into a hug, a tight one. She wrapped her arms around the other female and started crying into her shoulder, feeling circles being rubbed into her back.

 

After Annabeth finally calmed down she smiled at Piper and pecked her lips. "You are one of the best, Pipes." The female smiled, "Well of course!" They sat on the bed together, "I should get dressed." Annabeth just nodded as she watched Piper dress. _'I want Piper, but I can't break it with Percy. He doesn't deserve to be hurt like this.'_ She got off the bed and walked up to Piper, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

 

"Pipes..." She barely managed to say, "Yes, Anna?" Annabeth took a deep breath, "I love you.." Piper nodded, "I love you too." She turned around and kissed Annabeth. Annabeth was happy with Piper.

 

At first all she did was consider Piper a friend. After Percy went away for the summer last year to visit his mom, Piper was always there with her. They had gotten closer and she caught feelings for the other female. She never intended for it to happen, but it did. She confessed her feelings to Piper and found out Piper felt the same. They started to secretly date. They made a plan for Annabeth to break up with Percy, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Piper always told her to take her time, but she could tell the female was getting impatient. 

 

Piper was clingy, and possessive. Whenever Piper saw her with her actual  _'boyfriend,'_ she could see the pain in the other girl's eyes. She didn't like seeing that but she was afraid of Percy hating her. She'd still want to stay friends with him. 

 

"Annabeth?" She was shocked out of her thoughts, "Yes Pipes?" She noticed Piper looking down, "I'm sorry that I've ruined your used to be perfect relationship with Percy.." It hurt Annabeth to hear the girl say that. It wasn't her fault. The person to be blamed for it would be herself, for letting herself get these feelings. "Piper. It's not your fault. I fell for you, I realized that all along I've only loved Percy as a brother. I keep delaying the break up because I'm afraid of him hating me afterwards." Piper looked up and then got closer to Annabeth, pressing their lips together when they were close enough. 

 

Annabeth really loved her, not Percy.

 

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~ 

 

Percy had gotten up early, which was surprising. He usually slept in late. He looked out his bedroom window, noticing that it was such a perfect day for walking! He changed his clothes, pulled his shoes on and walked out the door. He begun walking in a direction that he never went. He just wanted to wander. As he was walking, he thought he saw Annabeth and Piper up ahead..... holding hands. He decided that he was going to go and check out what they were doing. 

 

He begun running towards them, "Annabeth!! Piper!" He noticed the two figures pull apart and turn around looking at him. "Percy!" They said at the same time. "What's up seaweed brain?" He smiled at the blonde girl, "I was just walking. What are you two doing?" He looked over at Piper and waved at her, she waved back nervously. "We were going to go to the store for a project." Piper said weakly. Percy gave a confused look but then shrugged it off. "Then I should let you two get going then!" He hugged Annabeth and kissed the top of her head, "I love you wise girl. Have fun." "Love you too seaweed brain..." He than ran off leaving them be. 

 

When he was done with his walk he had nothing to do. He wanted to go see Nico, maybe they could hang out for a bit. He didn't think that Nico would mind. So, we went back out his door and smiled as he walked to the younger teens house.

 

He just walked into the house, "Nico!" He heard rustling coming from the kitchen. He walked in there and saw Nico just in his boxers and blushed. He then also noticed the boy was holding a gallon of Apple Juice. "What?" He just smiled at him, walking to him, ruffling his hair. "Nothing. Want to hang out today?" Nico looked at him and nodded slowly, "Sure. Let me get some Apple Juice first and get dressed, then we can go. You can wait in the living room, if you don't mind." 

 

He sat in the living room for what felt like forever before the small male walked in, wearing the usual. "Where to?"  _'Hmmm... Where should we go..?'_ "How about the park?" The younger male just nodded. On the way, Percy kept talking on and on, but then he remembered the walk and remembered Annabeth and Piper. "Hey Nico... I was walking earlier. As I was walking I had saw Annabeth and Piper from afar, it looked like they were holding hands... I couldn't really tell though. I approached them and they seemed really nervous. What do you think?" Nico just looked stunned. 

 

"Well... Maybe Annabeth is hiding something. Has she been seeming weird or different lately in your opinion?" Percy thought about and noticed, actually, she had been. "Yeah. She has." He couldn't tell what the younger boy was thinking but he knew it mustn't be good if he was shaking his head. "I'll look out for you." Percy hugged Nico tightly, "Oh thank you Nico!!" 

 

When they got to the park, the two went to the swings and just sat there. "I've been meaning to ask you... Nico." 

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

This morning, Nico had planned to do NOTHING. He was texting Jason most the morning. He knew it was Monday. They were given the day off so Jason was going to come over and do homework. Then out of no where Percy came. He wanted to be close to Percy, so he accepted to go to the park with the male. As he had went to his room to change, he sent a quick text to Jason. 

 

_'To: Blonde_

 

_I'll be out with Jackson for a bit, so you can come in the house when you get here. Make yourself comfortable, like you always do, and wait till I get there. I won't be long. I'll see you later._

 

_-Nico'_

 

He then went down stairs and him and Percy left. When Percy told him about Annabeth and Piper, he felt like something wasn't right. He told Percy she might be hiding something and he wanted to know what it was. So he volunteered to watch her for him. Now, here they are, at the park. In silent. Nico sat on the swing, lost in thought about many things till Percy had spoken up.

 

"I've been meaning to ask you... Nico." His heart begun to race, "Y-yeah Perce?" He felt nervous, he had no clue what Percy was going to ask and he was a bit scared as well. "I've been to your house three times already. I've seen pictures. There are a lot of pictures of you, a older woman, and a girl who looked to have been older then you. Though in all the pictures, you are just a baby.. Can I know who they are?" Nico let out sigh, he didn't talk about his family to anyone other then Jason. He feel he could tell Percy though, and he wasn't sure why but he kind of WANTED to tell him.

 

"Well... The older woman was my mother. The girl was my sister, Bianca." He waited, "Where are they?" That's the question he was waiting for. "Well.. A few months after I was born, my mom died. The girl is, well was, my sister. A few years ago she just disappeared." He saw Percy's confused look. "Why haven't I ever seen her if we always went to the same school?" "My sister always stayed home. She never went to school. She stayed to take care of mom, and the house. To make sure everything is the way it needs to be. One day, after school, she told me she was going to the store. She left and never came back. She's probably dead by now." He went on about how rough it was for him and his sister. 

 

After a few minutes of silence, Percy begun his story. "My mother was with some guy. She got pregnant with his child, after I was born, he left her. He never said anything, gave any signs. Just left. My mom got a job at a candy store when I was young. She gotten married to a man named Gabe. He always gambled. He drunk a lot too. He didn't like me to much, said I was just a problem child. He had beat me many times before. My mom couldn't leave him though because she had no where to go. When she did, she left him. Right now she's with a new guy and he treats her right. I go visit them almost every summer." Nico sat there and looked down, then back up at Percy. "Well, I'm glad things have gotten better." Percy grinned at him, "I'm glad I got a friend like you that I could tell that to. I never told anyone, other then Annabeth." 

 

Nico just smiled to himself, "You are the only one I told about my family other than Jason." They sat there talking about their interest, hobbies etc. Nico realized that him and Percy had so  _much_ in common. 

 

When it got dark, he suggested that they leave and Percy just nodded. When they arrived at Nico's door, Percy stopped him, "What's your number?" Nico looked surprised but gave him his number anyways, "Thanks! I'll call you later when I get home!" Then Percy ran off. Nico's heart beat gotten fast.  _'He's going to call ME?!'_ he ran inside, up the stairs, jumping onto his bed, grabbing his pillow, and squealing into it. He looked at his phone and sat, waiting for the call.

 

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

 

Percy couldn't stop himself from smiling as he walked off from Nico's house. He couldn't wait to get home! On the way, he stopped by the store. He bought bags, and bags, of sweets for the next time he had Nico come over. He got home, as he entered the house, he saw Annabeth standing in his doorway. "Oh, hey wise girl! What's up?" Annabeth fiddled with her fingers, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for dinner." 

 

Percy looked at her in a weird way, this was new. "Uhm.. I can't." Annabeth looked at him and gritted her teeth, "Please Percy!" He saw tears forming in the girl's eyes and he didn't want her to cry, "O-okay.. Let me put this down." He walked past her and placed it all down in the kitchen and was back at her side. "Then lets go." 

 

At dinner him and Annabeth just spoke, like normal friends.  _Friends._ _'Why am I considering her a friend? She's my girlfriend!'_ He bit his lip. Hours passed and it was already 11:30. He was supposed to have already called Nico. He would when he got home. Though, Annabeth decided they should go for a walk in the park! So, he went with her. It's just what a boyfriend is suppose to do. 

 

When he walked her home and got home himself, he was wore out. He took his shoes off, and laid on the bed, passing out as soon as he hit the sheets. Forgetting about calling Nico.

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~ 

 

Nico sat for hours, staring at his phone intently. He was excited. When he realized it passed an hour, he realized Percy should have been home by now. He would have tried calling Percy but he didn't get Percy's number. He felt stupid. He started telling himself that the male had maybe something else to do. Jason came over and only stayed for a short period, Nico still looked at his phone most the time, but helped Jason when he needed it. When Jason left, they exchanged a hug, and Nico went back to waiting. 

 

He waited, waited, waited, waited, and waited for so long for the call. He then realized Percy wasn't going to call. He felt let down. He curled up into a ball, crying. He got his hopes up, and thats what happens when people have their hopes up to high. They get shot down.

 

He fell asleep, crying. Not looking forward to seeing the older teen at school the next day. 


	6. I hope that he's at home waiting by his P H O N E

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

 

Percy woke up to the sound of his annoying alarm clock crying out. He groaned as he turned on his side, hitting the 'Off' button on the alarm. It was only 6:30, but he usually got to school early. 

 

He got out of the bed and changed into his favorite blue shirt and some black shorts. He brushed his teeth, his hair, and pulled on his shoes and grabbed his bag and left. He usually walked to school with Annabeth in the morning but this morning, he just wasn't feeling it. He needed time to be to himself.  _'Ugh, why did she have to keep me out so late if she knew that we had school?'_ Percy kept on walking, as he did so he came to Nico's house. He didn't know if the younger male had left yet, until he came out of the house, as if he was heading to school. 

 

"Hey Nico!" He notice the boy freeze up and slowly turn around. When he saw the glare Nico gave him, he wish he could go and crawl into a hole. It hurt Percy to have him look at him like that. He wasn't even sure what he did for Nico to glare so hatefully at him. He thought back on it, trying to find what he could possibly have done to upset Nico.  _'Shit! I was suppose to have called him last night... Annabeth just wore me out that I ended up falling asleep without calling first. Dammit... Now he's angry. I should try explaining.'  
_ He nodded at the idea, but as he was about to speak he noticed Nico was already gone. 

 

When he got to the school, he went right in, looking around to see if he could spot the other male. He found him standing in one of the corners, talking to Jason.  _'Jason..? Why is he here to early? He doesn't get here till later. Maybe something is going on...'_ Percy decided to find out what was going on. He started to walk in their direction, then it hit him. He shouldn't be spotted if he wants to figure out what was happening! 

 

He snuck around. When he was in earshot of the two males, he listened closely, but enough to not make it seem suspicious. "Look Nico, maybe something happened. I can tell that he really wants to be your friend." He heard Nico just make a sound that seemed like a snort. "I don't agree with you Jason. Someone as amazing s Percy wouldn't bother wasting their time on someone like me, I notice this now." 

 

When Percy heard those words slip from Nico's mouth, it felt like he just got punched in the gut.  _'He feels like he isn't worth my time? Do I really make him feel like that?'_ That pained Percy to know the younger male felt that way. He just wanted to pull him into a hug and let him know he's worth much more than he could give. It made him want to give all his time to Nico. He still needed to apologize for not calling last night first. 

 

"Percy?" Percy looked around but then noticed it was Jason that was calling his name. "Yeah?" He noticed the blonde sigh and motioned him over, "Come here please." Though he knew Jason was asking, it felt it was more of a command, so he did so. "What's up?" Percy bit his bottom lip, waiting for the blonde male to speak. "Nico, tell him." He looked over at the younger male, but then realized he was gone. "Jason.... Nico is gone." He could help but laugh as Jason let out a sigh, face palming himself. "Nevermind Percy. See ya later!" Before he knew it, he was alone, just standing there, as more people entered into the school building. 

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

Nico couldn't talk to Percy right now. He was just to upset about last night. He didn't want to tell Jason but having Jason around for a while, the older male could pick up when something is wrong, so he pressured him into telling him. He never planned on telling him. He just wasn't in the mood. Though, after telling his friend, he felt much more better but he was still not going to speak to Percy just yet. 

 

As Jason had summoned Percy over to them, he saw Piper and Annabeth walk in. He was mad at Percy, but that wasn't going to stop him from finding out what's been up with Annabeth lately. Without making a sound, he had escaped and followed the two girls. No one ever noticed him so it was really easy to follow the two girls. He watched them closely. 

 

They were standing in front of Piper's first period class. History. The two girls were talking, but, he was to far to hear what they were saying. Before he could even get closer, he saw Annabeth place a kiss on Piper's cheek and hug her. Nico felt something was wrong with that. He quickly ran off before he could have been seen by the two. 

 

He sat through his first three classes until Math. The class he has with Percy. Before the class start, he heard Percy to ask to move closer. Of course, the teacher placed him right next to him! He felt Percy sit beside him. 

 

As the class begun, Percy had slide a piece of paper to him. 

 

_'Hey, look, I'm really sorry about not calling last night. Annabeth made me go out with her and I didn't get home till a late hour and I passed out almost right away. I really was going to call, I'm sorry Neeks!'_

 

Nico grunted but wrote back, 

 

_'Look, whatever. I don't care. Just leave me alone, will you? We're in class.'_

 

He heard a short of laugh come from Percy, 

 

_'Alright. Well, here is my number. Call me after school, kay?'_

 

Percy handed him a different piece of paper, only with his number on it. His heart started to race. He was still upset about Percy not calling him, but Percy wanting him to call him later?! He must be dreaming! He just nodded though and stuffed it into his pocket. As the bell rung, he was out of there. 

 

As he was walking out of the building, he saw Piper and Annabeth again. He really hope they weren't hiding anything but.... sometimes stuff happens. He took a deep breath and let it out. He then walked on his way home. 

 

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

 

Percy sat in his room, on his bed. He told Nico to call him but he didn't get any call yet. _'Maybe he is still mad about last night?'_ He really hoped he wasn't. He did mean it when he said he was sorry. He was hoping Nico would call him soon. He had Nico's number so he could call him himself, but it just didn't feel right if he didn't let Nico do it himself. 

 

For hours he sat, waiting. He played video games, actually tried reading, and drew. Percy loved drawing sea creatures when he was worried. He was getting worried about Nico. He was sure Nico wasn't mad now, so something must have happened. He didn't want to make things worse though, so he continued sitting. Waiting for the phone call that would never happen. 

 

 _'Is this how Nico felt when I didn't call him...?'_ He sat, pondering to himself. Now he for sure felt bad for not having called. He really wanted to make it up, but he couldn't if Nico never called him! He wanted to go over ther and make Nico speak to him, but that would just make him mad. It pained Percy to see the younger one hurt, or be mad at him. He wasn't sure why. I really wanted to stay at Nico's side. He found Nico's company better than anyone else's, including Annabeth's. He loved her, but, spending time with another guy sure helps with most things. 

 

He looked at his clock, it was already nine. He headed to his kitchen and begun to boil some water. He took out a cup of noodles and waited. When the water came to a boil, he poured it in then waited for it to cool down. When it was cool enough to eat, he took it to his room and sat back down on his bed.

 

While eating, he checked his phone and realized he had a text. He opened it. It was from Jason.

 

_'To: Percy_

 

_Hey Aquaman! I heard you gave your number out to our number one grim reaper! Hahaha! Don't tell him I said that. Anyways, has he called you?_

 

_-Jason'_

 

It says he received the text hours ago. Though he didn't hear his phone go off. It then hit him. He had it on silent! He quickly turned the sound up, going to miss calls. None. He went back to Jason's text and replied, 

 

_'To: Superman_

 

_No, he hasn't. I've been waiting for hours and hours! D: Maybe he is upset still about me not calling him. Annabeth had kept me out though, and it was late when I got home so I passed out. >n<_

 

_\- Percy'_

 

He sent the text. He laid back on his bed, and before he realized it, warm tears were already coming down his cheeks. He felt so empty. 

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

Nico was standing in his room, looking down at the paper with Percy's number on it. He wanted to call Percy, but, half of him wanted to get back at him for not calling. So, he didn't call. He just went on with his regular day. He soon forgot all about Percy and calling him. It felt good for once to have him off of his mind. 

 

When he was done with the regular, he decided to clean the house. What else was there to do? He went about cleaning every spot he could, making sure to get the house as clean as he could. He always felt the need to have a clean house. He just gets it from his sister and mother. 

 

By the time he was done, it was almost nine, though it was just eight forty. He stretched and let out a yawn. He was getting tired, and he did have school. He went on up to his bed room, closing the door behind him, getting onto his bed, and going into a deep sleep. 


	7. I wonder if he knows that I want H I M

~~~~* Piper's POV. *~~~~

 

Piper had been up all night, so she looked like a mess. 

 

After Annabeth had walked her to her first class yesterday morning, Piper couldn't help but think she saw Nico watching them. It didn't bother her at first, but now it was driving her insane. She noticed the boy had been hanging out with Percy a lot more than usual.  _'What if he tells him what he saw?! I can't have that happening!'_ She jumped into the shower to clear her mind. 

 

As she got out, there was a soft knock on her door. "Coming!" She threw on a tee-short and skinny jeans and opened the door. There stood, in her opinion, the most beautiful girl in the world. Annabeth. _Her_ Annabeth. "What's up Anna?" She noticed the blonde's nervous body language. She instantly knew that this might not be good. She took Annabeth's hand and drug her all the way to her room, slamming the door behind them.

 

"Tell me what's wrong Anna.." She cooed. The other female sat on the bed before speaking, "Is it just me or.... is Percy getting way to close for comfort with Nico?" She saw the worry in Annabeth's eyes. She sat beside her, wrapping an around her shoulders. "Anna, don't think about it." Annabeth just nodded.

 

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Piper realized they were going to be late for school. "Come on Anna! It's time we head out!" She placed a kiss on her cheek and then took her and ran all the way to the school.

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

Nico was ALWAYS at school before anyone else. Today he he decided to hang out in the cafeteria until classes started. He sat at the farthest table away from everything. He watched as many different types of people come in and out of the cafeteria all morning. The one person he hadn't expected to see in there was Percy. Before he could get away, he had already been noticed. "Nico!!"

 

 _'Dammit!!'_ He turned around and looked Percy right in the eyes. "Yes?" A pout formed on Percy's face. "You never called me last night!! Why?" Nico looked down, he wasn't expected Percy to be so.... upset with him not calling. "I was... busy. I'm sorry, forgive me?" Percy just sighed but then smiled, "Fine. To make it up you've got to come to my house after school. Kay?" He just nodded. 

 

Nico sat in his last class, five minutes until the bell would ring. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He didn't want to go to Percy's, he just wanted to go home. 

 

The bell rung, and before he could have left the room, Percy was in front of him, grinning like an idiot. "Well lets go Neeks!" 

 

The two walked to Percy's house. He listened as Percy rambled on and on. It was so funny til him that how last week, he would have done anything for this to be happen, and it finally was. He chuckled to himself. "What's funny, Neeks?" Nico shook his head, "Nothing. We're here, just so you know." Percy laughed and unlocked his door, and lead himself and Nico in. "Oh Nico! I got some sweets, so come and get what you want."

 

Nico did just that. He had chocolate, cake, cookies, ice cream, and chips. He was sitting on Percy's bed, playing his Xbox with him, while eating at the same time. 

 

After the game, he saw Percy staring at him. "W-what?" Percy had gotten closer. "You've got some ice cream on your face." Percy kept getting closer, it made Nico dizzy. His heart was racing and he just wanted to kiss the other male.

 

As soon as he realized what was going on, it was to late. His lips were planted on the older teen's lips. Their lips were moving in sync. Percy was kissing him back! Or, at least he thought that he was. He quickly pulled away and begun apologizing. When Percy said nothing, Nico got up. He looked around and noticed the bedroom window was open, so, he walked over to it, and jumped out right as he heard Percy yell out his name. To late. He was already running to his house, to hide in shame. 

 

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

 

Percy sat on his bedroom floor, dumbfounded. The only thing going through his mind was,  _'Did Nico really just kiss me or am I dreaming?!'_ He pinched himself just to make sure. It hurt, so he knew he wasn't dreaming. He needed to tell someone, someone he knew he could trust. He thought about Annabeth,  _'Telling her what just happened doesn't seem the best option. Hmm... Nico trust Jason a lot, so I'll tell him. Get his advice!'_

 

He got off the floor and reached for his phone, which was on his dresser. 

 

_'To: Superman_

 

_Jassey!!! >n< We've got a problem, man. I need you to call me ASAP. VwV;;; _

 

_-Percy'_

 

After a few minutes after having sent the text, his phone started ringing. Jason was calling.

 

He quickly answered, "What is the problem, Aquaman?" Percy sighed, "Nico was over.." He heard the Blonde suck in a deep breathe, "And we ended up kissing. I didn't mean for it to happen! He kissed me first and well... I kissed him back." He was hoping Jason would be calm and understanding, but instead, he was the complete opposite. "You KISSED HIM BACK?!" The male on the other end was screaming, he felt like his ears were going to burst! 

 

"J-Jason, calm down... listen to me." The blonde stopped talking, a sign that he was listening. Percy than went on to explain the whole situation and how it had happened. Jason sighed at the end of the story. "Man, this might be a big mess to clean up. I'll try and get a hold of you later.. Cya." The call ended. 

 

~~~~* Jason's POV. *~~~~

 

When he heard the words slip from Percy's mouth that him and Nico kissed, he got angry. His first thought was that Percy was playing with his friend's feelings. After hearing him out though, he changed his mind. When he hung up the call with Percy, he noticed he had gotten a text from Nico.

 

_'To: Blonde_

 

_I kissed him!!! I kissed him, Jason!!!!! My life is over..!! I can never face him again. What if he hates me? Dear Gods, I hope he doesn't.._

 

_-Nico'_

 

Jason shook his head, replying back.

 

_'To: Nico_

 

_Don't worry Neeks! He doesn't hate you. Use all the time you need to get your thoughts together though. He isn't mad or anything. He really wants you and him to still be friends._

 

_-Jason'_

 

He hoped that this would end well, though something deep down inside of him told him that it might not. 

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

Nico sat alone on his bed, hugging his knees close, crying. "Nico... you are so stupid." He hit his head against his knees. He wish he hadn't done that.  _'Why doesn't he notice that I want him so much that it hurts?! Is he just so oblivious?!'_ He sighed and got up, heading down stairs, right to the kitchen. He made himself hot coco. He didn't care. He was upset. 

 

He went to the empty living room, sitting on the sofa. Sipping on his coco, he begun to remember all the memories from this room. It was comfortable. The only roo, that him and his family spent the most time in together. So many good, and painful things have happened in the very house he lived in. 

 

When he was done with the coco, he placed the empty cup into the kitchen and went back to his room. He kept replaying the kiss over and over again in the back of his head. He shut his eyes tightly to block it out, but he couldn't.... "I wonder if he now knows that I want him..." 


	8. The other one is not M E, She's P R E T T I E R

~~~~* Annabeth's POV. *~~~~

 

Annabeth stood in front of her boyfriend's house, waiting on the Seaweed Brain to come out. Percy told her to meet him in front of his house so they could walk to school together, and talk about something important. Percy usually never had anything 'important' to talk about with her, so this worried her slightly.

 

She looked up in time to see the male walking out. She planted a kiss on his cheek when he arrived at her side. "What's bothering you Seaweed Brain?" Percy looked down at his shoes, not speaking.  _'This can't be good.'_

 

"Percy... Talk to me. What's up?" She noticed her boyfriend's guilty look. "Well, I invited Nico to come and spend some time yesterday..."  _'Nico?'_ "We were sitting around, doing ya know, guy things, and he ended up kissing me.."  _'Kissing him?!'_ Annabeth felt a surge of anger, Percy was still her boyfriend!! "Well, at least you didn't kiss him back, that is all that matters to me."  _  
_

 

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

 

Percy had the guilt of not telling Annabeth right away about the kiss, so he was glad he told her just then. "Well, at least you didn't kiss him back, that is all that matters to me." Those words hit him right in the gut.  _'I did kiss him back though...'_ He didn't say anything, he just stayed silent. 

 

The two walked together, not saying a thing. When they arrived to school, the first person Percy had spotted was Jason. He walked up to the taller, blonde male. "Where's Neeks?"

 

He watched as the other male shook his head, "He had text me this morning saying he would be late, he's most likely at his mother's grave. He goes there a lot, believe it or not." Percy felt his heart yearn, he wanted to be by Nico's side and hold him close, let him know he isn't alone... "Wait, Nico will text you but not me? Pssh!!" A small smile quirked up on Jason's laugh, the two bursting into fits of laughter.

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

Nico sat in front of a grave, his mother's grave. He usually only went here when he had so much on his mind, and right now, a lot is going through it. "Hey mom.." He said, no higher than a whispers. "I know you aren't hear, I still miss you... And Bianca. I wish you were here. I don't know what to do. I feel in love with a guy named Percy. Percy Jackson. He's such an amazing guy... I wish you could meet him.. His eyes are the same color of the sea, and its beautiful! The sound of his voice is soothing as well, and he always cheers me up, but I don't think he realizes it. I've tried pushing him away, but he comes right now back. I let myself... fall.. more.." He wrapped his arms around his knees as he begun to cry, silently sobbing. 

 

 "He's with one of the smartest girl's in the school. Her name is Annabeth Chase. I think she's alright but I despise her for having the boy I want. She's very pretty, really smart, well liked, very social, and active. Unlike me. She's so much better than me, mom. I just wish I had a chance with him.. If I was a blonde girl, would he try being with me?" Nico felt the tears begin to roll down his cheeks, "I love you Percy Fucking Jackson.." The tears were coming faster now.

 

"Nico..?" He barely heard the voice. It was so hard to hear, that he shrugged it off. A few seconds later the voice was louder, and closer. "Nico!" He turned around, just to see  _Percy Jackson_ running his way. He quickly wiped away his tears. "What do you want Jackson?!" He snapped, instantly regretting it when he saw the older male flinch. "I've come to take you home.."  _'Home?'_ He scoffed internally, but in person, he had tensed up. "My home." 

 

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

 

After looking through the graveyard for the younger male, he begun to shout his name. He hadn't expect to find him at all. Luck was on his side. He found the boy sitting in front of a grave.  He called out to him, and he saw him wiping his face, like he had been crying. Percy approached cautiously, concerned for the boy. 

 

"Nico..?" "What do you want Jackson?!" Nico had snapped at him, his instant reaction was to flinch. He wasn't used to the other male snapping at him so easily. "I've come to take you home.." He watched the younger male tense up. "My home." He watched as Nico begun to shake. He quickly grabbed him, picked him up, and walked all the way to his house. 

 

When they reached his house, Percy opened the door and carried Nico inside, kicking the door shut behind him, carrying the younger one all the way to his bedroom. He laid him on the bed, getting beside him and pulling him close to him. "Nico..." He placed his face into his hair, breathing in his scent.  _'Mmm... He smells just like cinnamon...'_ "Percy... Let me go." He felt a small push against him from the other teen. He then smirked, "No can do Neeks!" He pinned the boy down, staring him in the eyes. "Percy..?" Nico's voice was just a whisper, until their lips met. 

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

Nico didn't plan this. Percy was on top of HIM. Kissing HIM.  _'Why?'_ He wanted to push the older male away, but he couldn't. He gave in. His hands trailed up to his hair, running his fingers through, kissing the boy of his dreams back.  _'This is wrong.'_ A voice in the back of Nico's head said,  _'He has a girlfriend for crying out loud!!'_  Nico didn't care. Percy was all his right now.

 

Though, before he knew it, Percy had broken the kiss. "Nico... I'm so sorry!" He watched Percy pull away, "P-Percy! N-no.. i-it's OK." He looked down at his hand, playing with his fingers. "I need to know... Why did you leave school to just find me?" He looked up, watching Percy scratch the back of his head, chuckling. "Just felt like things were left off bad, considering you just ran from me."  _'Is he referencing the kiss? No, he can't be.'_ "What are you talking about?"

 

"The kiss yesterday. I just wanted to say, I kind of enjoyed it. Though, I don't want you avoiding me. You are a very important friend, more than ever. I can't have you just leaving me like that again. For some reason it hurts me when you act cold towards me. I want to hug you all the time now and let you know it will all be OK, even when you are going through on of the darkest times in your life. No matter what it is, I will still be here for you, even if you aren't wanting me to be. Lets not talk about the kisses, alright? I still don't know exactly how I feel. I know all of it is just a spur of the moment. I honestly love Annabeth, and I don't want her finding out about this kiss, I already told hr about yesterday and I don't want her leaving me for having kissed you today." Nico shook his head at Percy's words. For Nico, it was because he loved him and always wanted to kiss him, but the doofus just couldn't tell. 

 

"Fine. For you." He sat up, got off the bed and left, ignoring Percy's calls. Tears, once again, falling down from his face as he walked away. "I'm still not her.." 

 

~~~~* Annabeth's POV. *~~~~

 

Annabeth had been walking home from school with Piper.  _'I have only tomorrow left and then the whole weekend with my amazing girlfriend.'_  She thought to herself, smiling. "Annabeth?" She heard the worried voice of her girlfriend. "Yes Pipes?" The brunette frowned, "You were spacing off. Is something wrong?" Annabeth was walking Piper home, holding her hand. She squeezed her hand tightly in reassurance, "No. Nothing is wrong my sweet pipes." Piper smiled, "Alright."

 

When they arrived in front of the other female's house, Annabeth placed a quick peck on her lips, pulling her into a tight hug. "Bye, Pipes. I'll text you when I get home. I love you." She felt the arms of Piper wrap around her, "OK, I love you too Anna." She watched Piper walk into her house.

 

As she turned around to head to her house, she saw Nico walking her way. When the boy got closer she tried striking a conversation up with him.  _'Did he see what just happened?'_ "Hey Nico!" Annabeth made her voice sound as cheery as she could make it, though she knew it was fake. "Annabeth." The male nodded, "What're you doing?" She notice the boy glare at her, "What is that you want?" 

 

 _'I guess he must not have saw it.... Good.'_ "Ooh... Nothing. I just saw you walking." Nico raised an eyebrow, "Hm.. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going on a head." She watched as the boy run off, leaving anger building up from getting 'ignored.' 

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

Nico saw what took place between Annabeth and Piper. He had to tell Percy! He just couldn't. Percy would never believe him. He loves Annabeth, she isn't him. She's much better looking than him. He might not even tell him.

 

He laid looking up at the ceiling. Guilt started to creep up on him. He took his phone, instantly texting Jason. 

 

_'To: Blonde_

 

_Jason, Annabeth is cheating on Percy. She was kissing Piper. I saw it! I want to tell Percy, it'll just break his heart. I can't hurt him like that. I think that it's been going on for a while now. I can't bring myself to tell Percy._

 

_-Nico'_

 

Nico sat in silence, until his phone rung, signaling that he got a text.

 

_'To: Nico_

 

_Really?! Wooow. Would have never thought Annabeth went that way. (; You still need to tell him. He doesn't deserve to have this keep going on. I'll even be there with you when it comes to the time for you to tell him! I believe in you Nico, and I support your choices. Just tell him when you feel comfortable._

 

_-Jason'_

 

Nico smiled to himself. He was glad he had Jason. 

 

He made up his mind. He was going to tell Percy the next time he could get him alone. 


	9. One day I'll make him M I N E

~~~~* Jason's POV. *~~~~

 

It was finally Friday. When school ended, it would officially be the weekend, and Jason couldn't wait! 

 

He checked his phone, it was only 6:40, yet he had gotten a text from Nico and Percy! This was unusual. 

 

He first checked the message from Nico.

 

_'From: Nico_

 

_Jason! I'm going to tell Percy today about Annabeth. I want you there with me when I do it, so can you meet up with me during lunch today? I need some reassurance._

 

_-Nico'_

 

The male chuckled to himself, he couldn't help finding Nico, asking for his help on the situation, cute. He instantly hit,  _'Reply.'_

 

_'To: Nico_

 

_Yeah, sure. You'll do fine without this ol' guy's help though. (; Still, I'll meet up with ya, buddy. So don't sweat it!_

 

_-Jason'_

 

He sent the message, smiling to himself, going onto Percy's message. 

 

_'From: Percy_

 

_Jason!! D: I've got a problem... unu I'm not sure what my feelings for Nico are, though I think I may have a slight crush... (?) I love Annabeth, she is like my world. I don't want to lose her, but I don't want to lose Nico's friendship either. Help, please? >n<_

 

_-Percy'_

 

This brought a smile to the blonde's face.  _'Maybe I can get these two together, finally!!'_ He quickly hit,  _'Reply.'_

 

_'To: Percy_

 

_Chill, bro. I got dis! Hey, try and be free at lunch, if you can. I'll meet up with you._

 

_-Jason.'_

 

He shut his phone after sending the text, stuffing it deep down into his pants pocket.

 

He walked out of his front door, book bag on shoulder, toast in hand. He locked the front door behind him, then headed towards the school, excited for the things that were going to take place today, smirking s he planned on getting the two together, Nico and Percy.

 

 

~~~~* Piper's POV. *~~~~

 

 Piper woke up to her alarm. She sat on her bed, pushing the 'Off' button on her alarm, getting off the bed and pulling on her clothes. She wasn't sure how today would go, Annabeth had texted her soon after she dropped her off yesterday, saying Nico might have been them hold hands. A part of her hoped Nico would tell Percy, to have Annabeth be FORCED to admit to everything, so they could be together. A part of her wish he wouldn't tell Percy though.

 

Piper never spoke to either males, but, she considered Percy like a friend. She wouldn't want her friend being upset with her, and looking at her in a bad way. Percy would hate her for taking his girlfriend. 

 

Suddenly, guilt rushed over Piper for even being with the blonde female.  _'Maybe I should end it with Annabeth.. So she could get back to being the 'perfect couple' with Percy.'_

 

She sighed heavily, "Snap out of it Piper!" she said aloud to no one in particular then herself. She was just worried. She needed to keep an eye open on Nico, and Percy. 

 

Piper didn't like watching people but, if it was to keep the peace, then she will interfere in anyway possible for that to happen. She grabbed her stuff, heading out her door, dreading of the moment she gets to her school. She walked out her house, leaving the door unlocked as she closed it. 

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

Nico had woken up early. So he decided that he would get ready and head on to school before anyone normally would have gotten there. He already sent Jason his text, he was just now halfway to the school when he heard someone calling his name from behind, "Nico!!" 

  _  
_

He recognized the voice, it was Percy's!  _'What is Percy doing up so early?!'_   The male turned around to face the older male, staring blankly at him. "What is it Jackson?" He waited for the reply. "Ouch, don't call me Jackson, we're friends, so there is no need for last name formalities." Nico sighed, "That isn't the point,  _Jackson..._ " He hissed his last name, like it was venom. "I-I just wanted to walk with you... Is that so bad?" Nico sighed, "Fine."

 

They walked in silence, then it hit him, he should tell Percy now about what he saw! "P-Percy...?" Percy looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, Neeks?" Nico took a deep breath, letting it out. "IhadsawAnnabethkissingPiperandsoIamsuresheischeatingonyouI'veseenherkissPiper'scheekoncebeforeatschoolandI'msorrytotellyouthis!!" He said it so quickly, he could tell Percy hadn't caught a single word that he said. "What...? Nico, are you OK?" Percy had placed his hand on top of Nico's forehead. He then begun to blush, "Y-yeah. Just give me a minute."

 

After Nico caught his breath, he spoke once more. "I had saw Annabeth kissing Piper and so I am sure she is cheating on you. I've also seen her kiss Piper's cheek once before at school and I'm sorry to tell you this."  Nico watched for the other's male reaction, but it never came. Percy just turned away, continuing to walk to school, leaving Nico behind. 

 

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

 

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing coming from Nico. Annabeth loved him and  _nobody_  else! She would never do that to him! When he heard what the younger male had to say, he went numb. His mind wasn't processing exactly what information had just been given to him. He didn't want to believe it. Instead of reacting, he had just turned away, walking off and having left Nico there to himself.

 

He didn't want to leave Nico like that, he was just trying to understand what Nico had told him. It was hard to believe it.  _'Annabeth does hang around Piper a lot, but Annabeth isn't like that! She wouldn't love Piper like that.... Would she?'_ Some where in the back of his mind, a voice was asking him exactly how long had it been since Annabeth actually said she loved him. 

 

Percy thought about it all the way to school, not even greeting the people who had wished him a good morning. He wasn't in the mood for it today. 

 

He waited awhile. Soon, Nico had came in with Jason. Something in Percy's chest hurt, he didn't want to see Nico with Jason. He wanted to be Nico's side. Though, he was having problems with the whole 'Annabeth is cheating on you.' thing that had taken place this morning. It was still like a fresh wound, though he wasn't even sure if it was true. 

 

Percy got up, waiting at the entrance for his girlfriend to make her appearance. Shortly, he saw Annabeth walking in with Piper.  _Piper._ He walked up to the female, pulling Annabeth into a hug. A really tight one. The blonde was clearly confused, but patted his back gently. "Percy? Is something wrong?" Percy didn'tknow what to say, he only said what he thought was reasonable. "We need to talk, whenever you can." He saw the confusion his girlfriend's face, but he placed a small kiss on her cheek, "I love you. I'll see you at lunch." The girl nodded. 

 

~~~~ *Jason's POV. *~~~~

 

Jason had met up with Nico on the way to school. As they headed to the place of interest, Nico informed him of what happened. Which led Jason to pull him into a firm hug. The smaller teen hugged him back. 

 

As the got to school, Jason noticed Percy. The sea green eyed boy had looked their way, jealousy clearly on his face. Jason smirked inwards. Maybe making the boy Jealous could help things go smoothly. 

 

He walked the male leave. He chatted with Nico until the first bell rung, signalling the first class, "Well... See ya at lunch Nico!" 

 

~~~~ Time skip to lunch ~~~~

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

Nico sat outside with his tray of food, watch Percy from afar. "Hey." Jason's voice startled him out of his day dreaming state. "What cha doin'?" Nico just scolded at the other male. "Looking at Percy." "Aaah~" He looked down, "I'll make him mine... Though, I want to when he isn't with Percy. If that's understandable?"

 

Nico felt firm arms wrap around his shoulders, "You can. Let's go speak to him."

 

He felt Jason pick him up, pulling him over his shoulder. "H-Hey!! Jason Grace, you better put me down this instant!!"

 

He gave up his fight when he realized Jason didn't plan to put him down anytime soon. When he finally put him down, they were standing right in front of Percy.

 

He looked away from the older male, guilt suddenly washing over him. "P-Percy." The other male just nodded at him. "I heard all about what happened this morning. I know it's hard to believe, Perce, but, do you really think Nico would lie to you? Honestly, I don't think Nico would have a reason to lie to you." Jason suddenly blurted out.  _'Dammit Jason!!'_ He await Percy's response, he felt the tension growing. "I..I.. I don't think Neeks would lie to me, but Annabeth is my girlfriend. I don't think she would do that." Nico watched Percy scratch the back of his head, like he wasn't sure of what to make heads or tails of what.

 

"Percy!! She's  _CHEATING_ on you! Isn't it obvious to you? The way she spends all that time with Piper? Willing to just blow you off for her?" He saw the teen tense up, "Nico.. Please. Just, stop." Nico shut his mouth, taking a step back. He looked down, his face turning dark. "Fine. See if I care what happens to your 'precious' fucking relationship!" he screamed, running off. 

 

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

 

Percy couldn't believe that Nico just said that. It stung. He didn't want the boy being upset with him, though no matter what he did, he always got him upset. "J-Jason... I'm sorry, I just need time to think, and time to talk to Annabeth." Jason just nodded, walking away and leaving him standing there. 

 

Percy waited and waited, it was only about 10 minutes till lunch would be over and Annabeth still hadn't shown up! ....5 minutes left.

 

"Percy?" He quickly spun around to see her, with worry written all over her face. "Annabeth! Hurry, we need to talk." 

 

"Is it possible that you are cheating on me with Piper?" He watched as his girlfriend's expression fell, she opened her mouth to respond, but the bell then rung, "Look, Percy, we'll talk some other time. Just know I love you, no matter what anyone says, alright?" He nodded slowly, having seen his girlfriend to be so hesitant to answer worried him. Greatly. Looks like he might need Nico to watch her for him, even if the boy was pissed at him. At least it was a way to make Nico speak to him during all of this trouble. 


	10. And we'll be together all the T I M E

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

Nico was ABSOLUTELY furious. He knew he didn't really have much of a reason but, he just was. He had two more classes till school was over, and luck just wasn't on his side. Percy was in those two classes with him!  _'Percy probably won't even speak to me.'_ He thought to himself, just as he walked into the classroom. He took his seat, closing his eyes until the bell rung, and the one he didn't want to see most had walked in. 

 

Nico shifted nervously in his seat, trying not to make eye contact with the male... but failed. He watched Percy as he went and sat himself down.... right beside him!!

 

He couldn't help but glare at the older male, whispering lowly, "What the hell?" The male just turned and smiled softly at him, then turning back towards the teacher once she walked in. 

 

During the whole class period, Nico felt out of place. He was glad when the teacher said to take notes, the writing helped him take his mind off of things, especially if its Percy.

 

When it was near time for the class to end, he felt a slip of paper slide underneath his elbow. He grabbed it, reading it. 

 

_'Look, I'm sorry Neeks._

_I have a favor to ask of you though. I need you to find anyway to have proof that Annabeth is cheating, because I'm starting to believe that she is. Please help me?_

 

_-Percy'_

 

Nico looked at Percy, he was about to reject the offer but Percy was using those damn puppy eyes of his! "Fine." He begun to pack up his stuff, until he felt himself being pulled into a hug. "You have no idea how much that means to me, Neeks." Percy broke the hug and rubbed Neek's head. "Let's walk to class together." 

 

Nico eyed him suspiciously,  _'Why is he suddenly agreeing with me that she might be cheating?'_ He shook his head to get rid of the though, just enjoying the walk to the next class with his crush. 

 

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

 

He got to his class with an extra five minutes to spare before the bell ,for class to begin, rung. He had walked silently with Nico, he could tell the younger boy was suspicious but he didn't blame him. Honestly, he didn't even want Nico being mad at him. During their last class, he realized why he felt this way. He _loves_ Nico. Though he couldn't just leave Annabeth, he loved her too, but more in a sisterly way. Though he wasn't just going to break up with her because he suddenly likes Nico! If she was cheating, he would leave her, looking for a chance with the younger teen. 

 

During the five minutes before class, him and Nico came up with a plan. They would plant cameras in both girl's houses. Percy was going to take Annabeth somewhere, while Nico talked to Jason about taking Piper while the male set up the cameras. 

 

After the bell rung, Percy grabbed a hold of Nico's hand, running to the entrance to await Jason. As Jason exited the school, Percy gripped Nico's hand tighter and then let go, they approached the male cautiously. 

 

After having approached Jason, Percy stood off to the side and watched the two other males casually chat about this.  Nico was closer to Jason then Percy was, thats why he had Nico speak to him about it. It made Percy jealous how the two were so close.

 

Percy let his mind drift off during their whole conversation, "Alright. He'll do it." Nico's voice snapped him out of his daze. "Lets go, Seaweed Brain." Without thinking, Percy wrapped his arms protectively around Nico.

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

Nico didn't expect any of what Percy was going to do, though he had to admit to himself, he loved it. He, sadly, knew he needed to get home. "Percy... Let go, we've got to leave. You need to go meet up with Annabeth and take her out somewhere tomorrow. I'm going to go get ready... Please, go." He couldn't help but smile to himself when the older male pouted, "Fine." 

 

Once Nico got home, he went up to his room, and laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.  He closed his eyes, drifting into a slumber.  _  
_

 

He awoke to his phone ringing. He opened it and noticed he received a text from Jason.

 

_'From: Blonde_

 

_Hey Nico Neeks!! Me and the Aqua man have a time. We need you to plant those cameras in their houses before 2, can you do it?_

 

_-Jason'_

 

Nico sighed, hitting  _'Reply.'_

 

_'To: Blonde_

 

_Yes, of course I can do it. Don't doubt my abilities, man._

 

_-Nico'_

 

He sent the text and closed his phone, placing it on his desk, going down the stairs to pass the time..

 

~~~~ LE AMAZING TIME SKIP ~~~~

 

It was already 9:50 AM, Nico had to start heading over to Annabeth's house within the next ten minutes. During that time he grabbed everything, and then headed out the door. 

 

Once he reached her house, he walked on in. He brought a good amount of cameras. He needed to do it quickly, so, he set to work....

 

After he set all the cameras, he went off to Piper's house. The last room he had to plant the cameras in was her room, as he entered her room, he noticed a picture of her and Annabeth on her dresser. It was Annabeth just simply kissing Piper on the cheek.  _'Tch, they both lost the little respect I had for them for doing this to Percy.'_ He shook his head in disappointment and kept doing his job.

 

When he finished he ran all the way home, then text both the males, letting them know the job was done. 

 

The next day all three of them met, "I've decided to wait a month before I take back the cameras to check the footage. Are you two cool with that?" Jason nodded right away with glee but Percy was hesitant, "What if they notice that we've, you, planted cameras within that month." He shrugged, "Then they find out. I'll retrieve it before they find out where the cameras are. I doubt they'll even notice that they are there in the first place anyways. It doesn't bother me if they find out or not, Percy, you were the one wanting to plant the cameras, so they would initially blame you for it."

 

Percy gritted his teeth, "Don't remind me." Nico smirked, "Kay, Boss Man. So, are you up for waiting a month?" The male was still hesitant but nodded, "Yeah, sure.."

 

~~~~ LE AMAZING TIME SKIP ~~~~

 

After a while month of waiting, Nico was hanging out a lot more with Percy, he actually became way more closer then he was to Jason, and it made him happy to be so close to the boy he loved. Annabeth, he noticed, didn't seem so happy about the idea of him hanging out with her boyfriend. He loved the tension to know he had a chance of taking Percy from her. 

 

Today, Jason was taking Annabeth and Piper somewhere while he went with Percy to go get the cameras and watch the footage. Nico was kind of excited to prove to Percy that he was right from the start..

 


	11. If I can get her out of the P I C T U R E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter after this, then I might do an EXTRA chapter. I'm not sure yet.

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

 

Its been an official full month since Nico had placed the cameras into the girl's houses. Percy has been stressed about this day, worried that his girlfriend really was cheating. Though, the month wasn't full of this worrying. He had been spending the time with Nico and Jason, mainly Nico though. Percy thoroughly enjoyed his time with the younger male though. He took away the worries of Annabeth and Piper. Percy honestly hadn't thought much about his girlfriend, he found himself thinking more of Nico then he did of Annabeth. Thoughts of Nico made him smile, when just thinking of Annabeth brought him down.

 

Percy stood in front of Annabeth's house, He had asked her to go out with him today, so he could give Nico time to get the cameras out of her house. Jason was suppose to ask Piper out today as well, they would meet up and have a double "date." Though Percy just really wanted to be hanging out with Nico instead. He had to do this to find out if Annabeth had been cheating all this time or not. Having the thought of her cheating bugged him deep down, but not as much as it used to. He would have Nico and Jason, so there would be no reason to get down over a breakup if it came to that.

 

"Percy!" Annabeth stood there in her doorway, smiling at him. "Annabeth..." Percy was barely about to say her name. Whenever he looked at her or spoke to her during the past month, all he felt was guilt. Percy felt bad for invading Annabeth and Piper's personal spaces but he just had to know, which it made him feel even more guilty about it.  

 

For this "date" Percy wore his casual t-shirt and shorts, Annabeth had decided to wear a red, strap, knee dress. "You look good in that dress." Annabeth smiled at Percy, quickly coming up to him and pulling him into a hug. "Thanks Seaweed Brain." She placed a kiss on his cheek, before taking his hand. "We're going to meet up with Jason and Piper, you alright with that?" Percy noticed the female tense slightly. "I'm fine with it. Let's go." 

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

Today was the day he was going to prove to Percy that Annabeth was cheating on him,  _'Maybe, after a while, he could be mine..'_ The thought that Percy would come to him made him more eager to get the job done. He stood in Piper's house. Jason had already picked the girl up about half an hour ago so he should be good to go. Since Piper never locked her door, it was easy for Nico to get inside of her house. 

 

As he snuck inside, he went to the first place he had put the cameras. Her living room. He didn't really  _need_ to, he just did it incase she found out cameras were in her room. He set out to take out all the cameras, so he had to get to work fast, _'The date might not even take as long as we had plan... I hope I will have the time to do both houses.'_ Nico got done not even an hour. He smiled at his handiwork. He just couldn't wait to see what he had on the tapes.

 

He took out his phone, sending a text to Jason first. 

 

_'To: Blonde_

 

_OK, I've got Piper's house done. I'll be going on to Annabeth's house soon. I'll text you when I get done at Annabeth's. Make sure Piper is kept busy. I'll tell Percy the same thing._

 

_\- Nico'_

 

He hit  _'send'_ before he placed the phone back in his pocket. "Well, time to go to the main suspects house and get to the bottom of it. I'll just text Percy when I get there..."

 

When he got to the blonde's house, he found the door lock. He had mentally groaned.  _'I should have guessed Annabeth would have more precautions then Piper.'_ Nico pulled out his phone, 

 

_'To: Percy_

 

_I'm here at your girlfriend's house. I got done with Piper's. Annabeth's door is locked, I'm going to try and get into the house though. Keep her busy for a while more._

 

_\- Nico'_

 

 _'Send.'_ He closed his phone, then set to work. 

 

After a good few minutes, Nico was finally in the house. The main two places that had cameras were the kitchen and her bedroom. Those were the two rooms that Annabeth would go to the most. 

 

He got the cameras out a bit longer then it took for him to take them out of Piper's house. He was done, all he needed to do was get the cameras to his house and show Percy what was on them.

 

~~~~* Annabeth's POV. *~~~~

 

Annabeth held Percy's hand tightly as they had meet up with Jason and Piper. Almost as soon as they met up, Jason's phone had went off. She watched carefully as the male took out his phone and checked it, then placing it back into his pocket. "Alright, What shall we do?" Before Annabeth could say anything, her secret lover spoke up, "How about we all go out to eat?" Annabeth didn't want to deny Piper anything, so she quickly agreed. She looked over at her boyfriend, her eyes pleading for him to go with it. 

 

She hugged him tightly as he agreed, "Going somewhere to eat it is then." Jason said, as a smile spread across his face. "I know the perfect place!" Percy spoke up. All of them looked at him, but let him lead.

 

When at the restaurant, Annabeth couldn't help but get carried away with how well the structure of the building was. "This place is perfect!" Annabeth squealed. 

 

Soon everyone was at the table, already having their order took. "So Annabeth, what's been up with you? Haven't seen you in a while." Annabeth looked at Jason strangely, it was rare for Jason to ask her about how she's doing. "I'm alright... Though, recently, the past month recently, I've felt like I've been being watched. I know it sounds crazy." She glanced at the two males and noticed them tense up. Then got suspicious as both their phones went off at the same time.

 

"What's up you two?" She couldn't help but be curious. "Nico's in trouble." Percy was barely heard. Annabeth noticed Percy's body tense up, his fist clenching and unclenching. "I've got to go! I'm sorry Annabeth, Piper, Jason." She watched the male leave, soon watching as Jason followed behind. "Those two really care for Nico, huh?" Piper smiled slightly.

 

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

 

Percy hated to just up and leave them but Nico finally got all the cameras. He just came up with a lie so he could quickly get to Nico's and see what was going on. Jason was right behind him, just grinning at him.

 

The two males stood in front of Nico's house, awaiting to be let in the house. Percy couldn't help but smile and bring him into a hug, "Nico! I heard you were able to do it, so shall we go and see whats been going on with the two?" The dark haired male just nodded, leading them up to his room, Jason shutting the front door behind them.

 

When they reached Nico's room, Percy noticed wires plugged up from the cameras to his TV. "Are you ready to watch? I've only got rid of certain parts, like her changing her clothes, etc. I'd give her that much. I didn't want you guys to think I was some sort of pervert." Percy nodded, "Understandable. Now, start it." Nico started the videos, Percy sat back, watching.

 

After it was all done, Percy was in tears. "I-I can't believe it..." He looked over at Nico, tears streaming down his cheeks. "This can't be true. Did you mess with them Nico!?" Nico frowned and shook his head, then stood up, and left the room. "Percy!" A growl had escaped from the other male in the room, "You should know Nico would never do that!" Jason looked as if he was prepared to give him a good blow to the face. "S-sorry, it's just so hard to believe she'd cheat on me..." He felt himself being pulled into a hug by Jason, "Shush, it's OK. You know what you have to do now, right?" He nodded, "Yeah."

 

Percy walked out the room and went and found Nico down stairs, "Hey, Neeks... I'm sorry. It was to much to take in at the moment, I know you wouldn't do something to make me break up with Annabeth on purpose. I guess I just never thought she'd cheat." Nico sighed, then looked away from Percy. "It's alright. I should have never tried to prove to you that I was right. It was stupid. I should have let you lead on a false, happy relationship." Percy sighed, "Thanks for proving me wrong, now I can get out of it. I'm not taking it as bad as I thought I would. I'm kind of over it after thinking about it." Nico looked at him shocked, "So are you going to break up with her?" Percy nodded, "Right now. I'll be back later." 

 

~~~~* Jason's POV. *~~~~

 

Jason sat still in Nico's room. He knew now, that Percy had feelings for Nico. He just didn't realize it.  _'Maybe I just need to force him to realize it. hehe.'_ He chuckled to himself. "What's so funny?" A voice came from the entrance of the room, "Nico!" Nico just nodded at him, "Percy is going to go break up with Annabeth and come back. We just have to wait. I wonder what will happen." Jason just shrugged, "We'll find out." 

 

The two waited around for a while, just playing games, talking. "Do you think he really likes me, Jason?" He nodded, "I can tell. He just seem to notice them himself, yet. I am sure you two will end up together. Just give it a while. I don't think he wants to rush into another relationship after this. Though he might get over this quickly, he still needs to heal from it. I've known you waited a long time for him, but just wait a bit longer, OK Neeks?" Jason ruffled the males hair, "He's very protective over you."

 

After a few hours, he begun to get worried. "Nico... A break up shouldn't take this long." He noticed Nico get worried right away, "Maybe something happened?" Jason just nodded, "Most likely. I know he was headed to Annabeth's house. We should go there." He got up, followed by Nico. They both walked out the door, heading to the blonde's house. 

 

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

 

He stood in Annabeth's kitchen with the female. "What is it Percy?" He took a deep breathe before he spoke, " I think it's best we break up. I know you're cheating on me. I can't be with someone who is going to cheat on me, I don't deserve that. I hope we can still be friends." He noticed Annabeth move about her kitchen, then watched her open one of the drawers, slowly. "I did love you Annabeth, and still do, but it's more brotherly love I feel towards you. We kind of were pressure into this relationship. You are better with Piper. Please understand this is in both of our interest. I hate to do this." 

 

As he turned to walk out, Annabeth spoke, "You're leaving me? Just like that?! You can't leave me Percy! I  _NEED_ you!" She pulled out a knife, holding it in front of her. "A-Annabeth, calmed down! W-we'll still be friends. Just put the knife down... I've got to go back to... N-Nico.." "Nico!?" She screeched, "You're leaving me for him!? Is he the one you have now fallen for?!"  _'W-what is she talking about?'_ "Don't act stupid Perce, It's so clear you have feelings for the boy. Well, if I can't have you... THEN NEITHER CAN HE!!!" She ran forwards towards Percy, forcing the knife deep into his stomach. "A-annabeth...?" 

 

His vision begun to get bleary, he felt the blood flow out of him. "N-Nico... Help me.." Before he passed out, he heard the clink of the knife dropping, then a scream, his world fading to black.

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

 

Nico and Jason got to Annabeth's as fast as they could. The door was flung open, which was a signal that something was wrong. They ran into the house, then noticed some blood leading to the kitchen. Nico carefully approached the kitchen, but screeched at the sight he saw. 

 

"Nico!! What's wr-" Jason stopped mid-sentence, noticing Percy on the floor, in a puddle of his own blood. "I-I'll call an ambulance!!" Jason ran out the room, Nico ran towards Percy, falling onto his knees, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close, crying. "P-Percy, please don't leave me!! I don't want you to leave! I've still got to tell you how I feel!!" He broke down into sobs.

 

Jason came back in, this time with someone from the ambulance. They didn't speak, they just lifted Percy and placed him in the ambulance, they then came back, "We'll make sure he gets to the hospital as quick as we can. You'll be able to come within the next three to four days to see him. When you do, we'll need to take a statement. Have a good day. We'll call you if anything happens." Nico nodded, then pulled Jason to himself, hugging him tightly, breaking into sobs. "J-Jason...!! I love him... He can't die..." Jason begun to rub soothing circles on his back, "I'm sure he'll live. He has to live. Don't worry, it will all be OK Little Nico..." Jason begun to hum, sending Nico into a slumber.


	12. Now he knows that I want H I M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. If people tell me they want an extra one, then I shall do an extra one. cx

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

Nico sat in his room for the past few days. He wouldn't talk to anyone, all he could think about was Percy, being in the hospital,  _dying!_  He kept getting messages from Jason all day, though he hasn't checked. He guessed he should see if what he wanted was important or not.

 

He pulled up his text, scrolling down to the first text.

 

_'From: Blonde_

 

_Nico! We can go visit Percy now!_

 

_Message me back, we can meet up to go see him._

 

_-Jason'_

 

Nico's eyes went wide.  _'We can go see Percy now?!'_ He read the rest of the text, it was just Jason trying to get him to respond back, he instantly hit  _'Reply.'_ _  
_

 

_'To: Jason_

 

_Really?! Well, let's meet up now, I'll meet you at the hospital. I want to see him as soon as possible._

 

_-Nico'_

 

He hit  _'send'_ , placing his phone in his pocket, pulling on some clean clothes, and rushed out the door, running all the way to the hospital.

 

When he arrived, he stood waiting out the front of the hospital, waiting for Jason to appear. "Hurry Jason.." He muttered to himself. 

 

Shortly after, Jason appeared, smiling at him. "Hey! You ready?" Nico nodded. The two males walked in together, Nico walked up to the front desk, "We're here to see Perseus Jackson." The woman behind the desk smiled, "Second floor, room six." Nico grabbed Jason's arm and headed straight to the elevator. When they were in, he hit the second floor button, rocking back and fourth with anticipation. 

 

When the elevator stopped on the second floor, as soon as the door opened, Nico was rushing to room six. When he got there, he stood in front of the door, debating if he should go in our not. "Well, go Nico." Nico bit his lip, then pushed the door open and walked in. 

 

All he saw was Percy, with tubes connecting to him, bandages wrapped almost everywhere around him. There was an empty chair next to the bed. Nico took the seat, looking at Percy.  _'He must be asleep...'_ He sighed, but then took Percy's hand in his, "P-Percy... I'm sorry I was never nice to you. You mean the world to me. I don't want to lose you. I was always jealous of you and Annabeth, so maybe thats why I had offered to help you... but, Percy, I love you.... With all my heart, and nothing can change that." He laughed to himself, "Just listen to me. You can't even hear me and yet here I am telling you I love you." He sighed, but then leaned over, placing a soft kiss on the other male's lips. 

 

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~

 

 _'Where am I?'_ Percy opened his eyes, a bright light was shining in his eyes.  _'Oh, yeah, Annabeth stabbed me... Now I'm in the hospital...'_ He tried to sit up, but pain shot through his whole body. He leaned back into the bed, closing his eyes. 

 

A minute or so later, he heard someone enter the room. He thought it was another doctor and was about to open his eyes, when he noticed the person was sitting in the chair next to him. He felt them grab his hand and begin talking. It was Nico! He kept his eyes close, but they almost shot open when he heard what Nico said.  _'He loves me?! I wonder for how long... How much he suffered seeing me with Annabeth..'_ He wasn't expecting what came next, he felt Nico's lips against his. 

 

Having Nico kiss him just felt so....  _right._ He couldn't hold back. He begun to kiss the younger boy, slowly moving a hand up to his neck, opening his eyes. He felt Nico pull away, "P-Percy?!" Nico was blushing, so Percy couldn't help but smile. "Nico... You know, now that I think about your confession and all the things that have went on.... Well, I'm sure I love you too. I want to be with you, Nico. I want to officially start our relationship when I get out.... If you wouldn't mind.... So, Nico Di Angelo, I ask of you... Will you be my boyfriend?" 

 

He could tell the other male didn't believe him, "Are you serious?" He nodded, "Dead serious." He watched as Nico started to stammer, "I-I will b-be your b-boyfriend.." Percy smiled, then motioned for a kiss. Nico gladly planted a kiss on his lips.

 

~~~~* Annabeth's POV. *~~~~

 

It's been three weeks since the incident. Annabeth knew Percy got out of the hospital about a week ago, so he was doing better. Him and Nico were dating and that made Annabeth's blood boil. Though she had Piper, she didn't like the idea of being left for someone else. That's why she stabbed him! She didn't want him to leave her just to go to the younger teen.

 

Annabeth let out a sigh, deciding to let it go. She needed to apologize. She knew apologizing might not get her anywhere but she truly felt sorry for doing what she did to Percy. She was going to try and find them.

 

After walking around the town for a while, she headed to the park. When she got there she saw Percy and Nico sitting on a bench, holding hands. For some reason Annabeth got nervous, but she still walked up to them. 

 

Once her presence was noticed, Percy got tensed, and Nico was sending death glares her way. "What do you want Annabeth?" Nico had growled out. She took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry Percy! I know I cheated on you with Piper, but I do love Piper. I should have just told you instead of cheating. I'm really sorry for stabbing you. I didn't like the idea that I was being left for someone else, after all this time we had been together. I wasn't in my right mind, I'm glad you're happy with Nico, I'm just... so sorry.." Tears begun to stream down her face, Percy jumped up, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. "Sshh... It's ok Annabeth, I'll forgive you.." Percy whispered to her.

 

After she stopped crying, Piper had appeared. "Hey.." Annabeth looked towards her lover, "Piper..! Why are you here?" The brunette shrugged, "Nico texted me, telling me I should come get you." Annabeth nodded, then pulled away from Percy and smiled. "We are both with the ones we love." She turned her back, took Piper's hand, and walked off from the couple.

 

~~~~* Nico's POV. *~~~~

It's been a few months since Nico and Percy have been dating. Though it's been a while, Percy still gave Nico butterflies. He loved him so much.

 

He was cuddled up to his _'Seaprince'_ , watching Finding Nemo. "Percy!" He whined, "Can we watch something else?" Percy just shook his head, Nico frowned but then nuzzled himself into Percy. "I love you. I'm finally glad your mine." "I love you too," Percy whispered, placing a kiss on the top of Nico's head, holding him closer, "I should have realized my feelings sooner." Nico just chuckled, "I'm fine with it. At least we are together now."

 

Nico was the happiest he could be. Hopefully, he was going to spend the rest of his life with this breath taking boy. The one he chased after all this time. He was, for once, content and happy. Nothing could ever come in between that and his love for Percy. 

 

The past few months before they got together was pretty crazy for Nico. He cherished the memories, because he knew, if none of it had happened, he wouldn't be there, right now, cuddled up to the love of his life. The one he  _needed_ the most in his life. 

 

 _'He's finally mine..'_ Nico thought, before snuggling closer to Percy, slowly losing himself to sleep, knowing that way many more memories with Percy were to be made, and to come. He would let nothing get in the way of their happiness. 


	13. Author's Note

I've got the extra chapter written down, I have to type it up, but it will be up either today or tomorrow!


	14. EXTRA

~~~~* Percy's POV. *~~~~  
  
It's been about three years since Percy has been with his little Neeks. Percy wanted to take things further. Percy sat on his bed, taking out a small box from his pocket it, opening it, showing a diamond ring, just the perfect size for Nico. He was thinking of proposing to other male. He just felt it wasn't exactly time yet. He wasn't even sure if Nico wanted to take it to the next step! He was going to risk it though.   
  
He pulled out his phone, quickly sending Nico a next.  
  
'To: Nico <3  
  
Neeks! I want you to meet me up later at the park, say around noon? I love you. <3  
  
\- Percy'   
  
'Sent.' Percy could feel the butterflies in his stomach, he decided that this was when he was going to propose, to show Nico how much further he wanted to take his relationship.  
  
Soon, noon was upon him. He was waiting at the park, though once he saw his boyfriend heading his way, a smile grew. "Percy... What's up?" Nico muttered, smiling at the same time. A nervous chuckle escaped from Percy's lips.   
  
"Uhm, Neeks... Well.." He takes Nico by his arm and sits him down on the nearest bench, sitting beside him and putting an arm around him. "You know I love you, right?" He watched as Nico nodded hesitantly. "Yes.." He said lowly. "Well.." Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "I just... We've been together for about three years now, and I still love you more and more everyday, and well, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.... Ah... How do I say this?" Percy got down on the ground, on one knee, pulling out the box, "I want you to marry me. So, Nico Di Angelo, will you do me the pleasure of marrying me?" He opened the box as he proposed, placing the ring on Nico's finger.   
  
"A-are you serious Percy?" Percy nodded, "I'm VERY serious. Please, Nico." Nico smiled, "Yes, I'll marry you Perce." Percy stood up, taking Nico by the hand and pulling him up, crashing his lips against his. "I love you so much Nico Di Angelo." Nico just chuckled, "And I love you as well, Perseus Jackson." 

 

( TO BE CONTINUED.... LATER.)


End file.
